Alejate de él
by Matamune
Summary: un SASUxSAKU desde un punto de vista diferente.


Hola, esta es una historia mas de las que escribo... no quiere decir que mis otros fanfics los tenga tirados… simplemente la inspiración me viene cuando a mis neuronas le dan la gana.

Espero que lo disfruten… porque en vez de estar escribiendo… debería estar estudiando para mi certamen de derecho procesal snif snif! (hagan que valga la pena mi perdida de tiempo)

ALEJATE DE EL

Se encontraba el equipo Hebi en un descanso… como de costumbre por la tarde, después de tanto caminar.

El trabajo por hoy estaba completo, el día consistió en buscar información sobre akatsuki en las aldeas de la zona.

El grupo se disponía a acampar en un hermoso bosque que da a un lago…

Katon Gökakyö no jutsu – Sasuke provocó una gran llamarada para encender una fogata mediana, acto seguido se sentó y cerro los ojos.

Juugo y Suigetsu no se sorprendían de su actitud "váyanse al carajo" aunque hace unos 3 días que Sasuke andaba mas callado de lo normal, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja.

_Simplemente no lo entiendo_ – pensaba Karin – _porque es así conmigo!,a caso no le gusto aunque sea un poco?, porque tuve que fijarme en un hombre tan antisocial como él_- _pero, a caso no será que es medio afeminado? Nooo Kami todo menos eso…_ - saco rápidamente de su cabeza ese pensamiento, se negaba a creer tal cosa de Sasuke, aun cuando este sea totalmente indiferente a sus "encantos".

_Pero si no era esa la "razón"… le quedaban dos alternativas… una, que Sasuke no tuviera sentimientos y sea un tipo entregado totalmente a su venganza… o bien,_ - tan solo pensar en lo siguiente se puso pálida- _o bien… puede que a Sasuke si le guste alguien._

Seguía su análisis mental de Sasuke, estaba tan concentrada en eso que…

Ahhhhhhhhh- grito Karin, estaba sentada muy cerca de la fogata y no se dio cuenta que una chispa fue a parar a su rodilla quemándola.

Qué te pasa cuatro ojos? No ves que desconcentras nuestro juego – decía Suigetsu quien mantenía una partida de shogi (ajedrez japonés) con Juugo.

Nada que te importe cara de rana – dijo Karin, quien se percato de un pequeño detalle – hey donde esta Sasuke? – si, solo se encontraban los tres… ni rastros del moreno.

No es tu asunto… si el jefe quiere estar lejos de ti tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo – dijo Suigetsu, sabia perfectamente como enojar a Karin, ese era uno de sus propósitos en esta vida, por así decirlo.

Si yo quiero estar con MI Sasuke- kun tu no me lo vas a impedir! El es solo mío! – gritó Karin, realmente odiaba esta situación, porque siempre se va, porque no la invita a su soledad por qué!.

Karin… esta es la única vez que te voy a hablar en serio, y espero que no se te olvide – dijo Suigetsu, para sorpresa de Karin, primero, que la halla llamado por su nombre y segundo porque no la estaba molestando.

Olvídate de él, si eres tan lista como dices – la miraba a los ojos… ni Juugo podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Quien eres tu para decirme eso! – Karin no lo aceptaba.

Solo… tengo mis razones… - dijo Suigetsu sin mas… al principio el pensaba igual que Karin, que Sasuke podría ser un tipo sin sentimientos… pero aquel día… cambio totalmente de parecer.

**Flash Back **

El equipo Hebi se encontraba huyendo de unos ninjas de la aldea cercana, huyendo... si, no era que Sasuke y los demás no pudieran con ellos, el moreno podría haber acabado con ellos tan solo con la mirada, pero alboroto era lo que menos querían, no querían dejar rastro, no querían ser ubicados por nada del mundo.

Se habían enterado por Karin que los seguían los de Konoha, a lo mejor y con muy mala suerte se toparía con sus ex compañeros de equipo… el dobe y la molesta.

Se habían adentrado en un prado con muchos árboles de cerezos en flor, simplemente era hermoso, el lugar estaba teñido de rosa…

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad intentando huir por fin de esos debiluchos ninjas, realmente no le gustaba esa palabra… Sasuke no huía… solo abandonaba, claro ese termino si que lo empleaba muy bien… un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, una cabellera rosa.

En todo este rato, Sasuke había corrido con los ojos cerrados… para una persona con su poder… mirar por donde pisara no era problema…

Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mucho mas adelante que sus compañeros… y solo lo seguía Suigetsu con algo de dificultad.

Paro en seco haciendo que el chico azul también lo hiciera.

Que sucede Suigetsu… donde están Juugo y Karin – pregunto el moreno…

Creo que se quedaron muy atrás de nosotros, ni modo habrá que buscarlos – dijo Suigetsu emprendiendo camino hacia atrás…

Sasuke solo lo seguía.

Ehhh?? Que rayos hay demasiados chakras? No puede ser – dijo Suigetsu

Se acercaron al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros y para ser mas exactos acompañados de alrededor de 50 ninjas de la aldea que escapaban hace un rato…

Al parecer nada del otro mundo para Sasuke, se veían sujetos débiles, no gastaría energía en ellos… dejaría el trabajo a sus camaradas.

Alto ahí ustedes cuatro – decía uno de los 50 ninjas que estaban frente – ya no tendrán escapatoria.

De repente otros 30 ninjas se aproximaban al lugar … al parecer estaban persiguiendo a otros dos sujetos, para ser mas exactos… a dos ninjas que corrían velozmente para no ser alcanzadas por ellos, al parecer tampoco querían tener atados con esa aldea por lo que decidieron huir…

Kami… esto no es bueno – decía la kunoichi rosa – será mejor que sigamos corriendo… ya me había enterado que esta aldea siempre esta a la defensiva… pero no pensé que tanto… es absurdo.

Lo se… pe... perdona Sakura, fue mi culpa que nos fuéramos por este lugar – decía una peliazulada quien corría ágilmente a la par de su compañera.

No te preocupes Hinata… saldremos de esta sin problemas…. – dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Kami… allá hay mas ninjas de esa aldea… eso SI que no es bueno… - dijo Sakura analizando la situación… en frente se encontraban alrededor de 50 ninjas… que al parecer estaba encarando a dos personas… una pelirroja y a un sujeto alto.

Sakura y Hinata llegaron al lugar en que se encontraban estas personas… se detuvieron en seco y quedaron analizando la situación…

Hasta ese momento Sasuke y Suigetsu aun no estaban con Karin y Juugo, se dirigían al lugar hasta que Sasuke rápidamente agarro el brazo de Suigetsu y lo tiro hacia un árbol.

Que pasa? – preguntaba Suigetsu… no entendía porque su jefe quería ocultarse… rápidamente observó la situación y vio que dos mujeres extrañas estaban ahí… - Konoha – dijo Suigetsu… - ahora entiendo porque no quieres que te vean – había analizado a las dos mujeres que llevaban el símbolo de su aldea.

Sakura? – el moreno se sorprendió cuando pudo ver con mas detalle a una de las kunoichis… sin duda era Sakura… la reconocería aunque llevara una mascara…

La conoces? – pregunto el azul muy intrigado…

Si – dijo cortante…

Mientras observaban… en la escena del pleito las cosas estaban tensas.

Juugo y Karin miraban extrañados a las dos mujeres no entendían que hacían ahí…

Quienes son ustedes – pregunto Karin

Lo Siento es algo que no podemos revelar – dijo la peliazulada

Yo me encargare de estos ninjas… avísale a los demás que estamos aca! – dijo Sakura a Hinata que no quitaba la vista de encima de los ninjas que la venían persiguiendo… simplemente le presto mas atención a ellos por el numero… que a los dos restantes.

Como digas! – la peliazulada se hizo humo dejando a la kunoichi sola con todos esos shinobis.

Suigetsu y Sasuke seguían escondidos, y el primero había notado que el moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima a la kunoichi… cosa que le pareció raro… porque… se veía una chica normal... no alguien amenazante para ellos.

Hey ustedes! Entréguense en nombre de la aldea de la roca! – los ninjas enemigos se encontraban a unos 10 metros de distancia de Karin, Juugo y Sakura…

No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes - dijo Sakura a esos ninjas en tono desafiante…

Juugo solo a observaba… aunque pareciera tonto… no atacaba... Solo observaba el intercambio de palabras entre la chica y los más de 70 hombres en ese minuto…

Ha! Que podrá hacer una mujer frente a nosotros! – dicho esto se lanzaron contra el grupo...

Adelantándose… Sakura junto cerro su puño con fuerza… acumulo chakra suficiente… golpeo contra el suelo y provoco un terremoto del cual salio una gran fisura en la tierra haciendo que todos los ninjas que se dirigían por tierra cayeran.

Acto seguido Juugo ataco a los pocos que quedaron y que iban por aire…

En minutos todos los ninjas estaban derrotados… gracias a Sakura y Juugo.

Karin solo quedo sorprendida… por la fuerza bruta de la chica, al igual que Suigetsu y Sasuke que aun se encontraban ocultos…

Sasuke… esa chica… - dijo Suigetsu quien no pudo continuar ya que su jefe se dirigia hacia donde estaban los tres sujetos.

Sakura miro a Karin y a Juugo poniéndose en pose de combate, lista para atacar a esos desconocidos…

Ha! A mi no me sorprendes con eso – dijo Karin obviamente mintiendo, acto seguido se abalanzaba contra Sakura, cosa que Juugo no detuvo.

Alto! Karin – grito el moreno que hacia acto de presencia en el lugar.

Al escuchar esa voz… Sakura palideció… - esa voz… Sasuke! – grito al moreno

Al cruzar miradas ambos… los tres restantes solo guardaron silencio…

Sasuke… tu aquí! – Sakura aun no lo podía creer… sintió como le temblaba todo el cuerpo

Hmp… - Sasuke solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Oye Sasuke-kun – Karin estaba reclamando otra vez… - porque me dijiste que me detuviera? Quiero acabar con esa zorra… ahora!!

Vamonos de aquí – dijo sin más Sasuke, aun mirándola a los ojos…

Pero Sasu…- contradecía Karin… - esa tipa no puede quedar viva después que nos vio!

Vamonos ahora y punto – Sasuke ordenó a su grupo… acto seguido se dio vuelta y le dirigió otra mirada a la pelirosa antes de partir.

Suigetsu se había fijado en la forma en que Sasuke la miraba… no era una mirada fría, o amenazante… era diferente

Acto seguido el grupo siguió su rumbo…

Jefe – decía Suigetsu tratando de entender porque no le hizo nada la chica…

No preguntes nada… - dijo el moreno adelantándose a su pensamiento.

Suigetsu solo lo miraba…

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese día… Sasuke estaba más pensativo que nunca… mas callado mas serio – pensaba Suigetsu…- y estoy seguro que esa muchacha tiene que ver con esto.

Anda Suigetsu dime! – dijo Karin perturbando los pensamientos de Suigetsu – porque tendría que alejarme de mi Sasuke-kun.

Hmp… no te lo diré… - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**DEJEN REVIEWS! **

La verdad, es que no se si me de el cráneo para hacer una historia mas larga a partir de esta idea…


End file.
